2nd Dimension
by twilightxjacobxfan
Summary: They thought that it was the end of the world. They thought that there was nothing left. So, why were they still trying so hard to survive? Turns out there was more out there than they realized.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Story Summary: They thought that it was the end of the world. They thought that there was nothing left. So, why were they still trying so hard to survive? Turns out there was more out there than they realized. **

**Okay, this will be my first story ever, so I am kind of nervous. This story has been trying to beat its way out of my head forever! I have an obsession with zombies and Twilight so that is basically what this story is about, but mostly Twilight. There is more than one dimension in this story. There is the world of Twilight and an Earth where the Twilight fantasy does not exist. It starts out between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn: Pt1. This is a Jacob/OC love story. This first chapter is starting off in the OC's POV on the non-Twilight dimension. It is rated M, however, I am not sure how much of it is actually going to be mature. Like I said, I am new and nervous and I need a little more confidence before I write more mature scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything or anyone in this story, except for the characters that you do not recognize. They are all Stephanie Meyer's. I did not create zombies either but I am not sure who did. Either way, they are not my creation.**

**Anna's POV**

It's been exactly 3 years since the whole world went to shit, since we lost our family and our friends, and since we last saw someone that wasn't dead. My name is Anna McCoy and I am a survivor of the zombie apocalypse along with my friend Christopher Andrews. It all started on our first day of college at the University of South Alabama. It was around noon time and we were leaving the locker rooms in the Recreational Center. Everything was going great, until we heard the screams. We followed them to the front door of the rec and all you could see was people eating other people and there was blood everywhere. Chris was trying to get me to run with him but I was frozen in place. I had a horrible pain in my chest and it felt like I had already tried running a thousand miles. The next thing I know Chris is trying to stop one of the workers from taking a chunk out of his neck. Then, I snapped. I pulled the large pocket knife, that I carried with me everywhere, out of my purse and stabbed the employee in the back of the head.

Chris looked at me like that was the last thing he expected, I know it wasn't what I expected. That's when I noticed a lot more of those zombies coming our way. Wait…zombies? Sure there were movies, but no one would expect that to actually happen for real, right? Well, I was pretty sure it was and we were running from them right this second. There was another exit out by the outside pool so we ran through the locker room and out the door. I don't think outside was any better than inside. There were people trying to escape the grasp of the undead but once they were in their hands, there was no escape. We very cautiously made our way to my Dodge Dakota and took off. By the time we made it to our homes, our families were already turned into the walking dead. We have been on the road scavenging for food, water, gas and weapons ever since.

I still have no clue why we are still trying to survive. As far as we know, there is no one left but the two of us.

**Jacob's POV**

It has been 3 week since the new born battle, since Victoria was killed, and since I last saw Bella. I can't believe she was marrying that bloodsucker after her graduation. She was going to be one of them after their honeymoon. She wasn't going to be my Bella anymore.

I ran away after my ribs were completely healed and I haven't talked to anyone since. I am currently in the snow-covered Canada woods. I received the invitation to their wedding 5 days after the battle. Why would she think that I would want to be there, that I would want to see her marry a bloodsucker and leave just to come back as one of them herself? I was beyond pissed and hurt. The wedding was tomorrow and I have made the decision to go and try changing her mind one last time. I just hope that she will finally see that I am the one she wants not him.

**This is it for the first chapter. YAY! I never thought that I could do it! There will be a description of Anna and Chris in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I just wanna say thank you to Teri1022, you really boosted my confidence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters. **

**Bella's POV**

It has been 3 weeks since the battle with the newborns and 2 weeks since I last saw Jake. I tried to visit him once when I found out that he was finally healed, but when I got to his house Billy told me that he hasn't seen him since they got my wedding invitation. I felt a pain in my chest when Billy told me. I can't believe he just left. Why doesn't he understand how I feel about Edward?

So, here I am lying in bed, thinking about my wedding tomorrow, Jake, and pretty much everything that has happened since I moved in with Charlie. I graduated not too long ago and I am soon to be married to a vampire and then turned into one myself. I guess that's why he left. He is afraid of what I will become while I am on my honeymoon.

While my mind is swimming with thoughts and doubts, I hear something outside, kind of like someone is humming a song. It was beautiful. I walked to my window and all I can see is a slight glow coming from over the house. "Hmm…must be coming from the back yard," I whisper to myself. So, I walk downstairs to see Charlie passed out on the couch. He must not have heard it. Heading towards the back door I can see a little bit of light coming in through the window. When I walk outside, there is a little ball of light floating in the air. It looked completely harmless; so naturally, I was curious and walked a little closer. However, it seemed that the closer I got, the bigger the ball would get and the louder the hum. When I got almost close enough to touch, bright light exploded from the ball and everything went black.

**Anna's POV**

We finally found somewhere safe enough to stay. One of our vehicles had run out of gas and every gas station we have passed so far has been run dry. Not only are we low on gas but the rest of our supplies also. Of course, we still have the truck that he was driving but I have no clue what we are going to do next. If there were a place that we could stay at permanently then we would be able to grow food at least, but with it being just the two of us left, the undead seem to be attracted to us.

"Here," Chris said, pulling me from my thoughts. I look over to him and he is handing me a can of who knows what. "Thanks," I mumble and take the can. I open the can and, well what do you know, cream of mushroom. Yay! I lost my appetite a few days ago and haven't eaten since, so I gave the can to Chris. He looked at me with a questioning look. "I'm not hungry," I tell him.

"Anna, you have to eat. You're gonna get sick."

"Right, I am sure there's worse things that can happen like, oh I don't know, being turned into a flesh-eating zombie!"

He just looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I just need to get some fresh air. I'll be right back."

And before he could stop me, I grabbed my shotgun and walked out the door. We were inside a little motel somewhere in Utah in the middle of nowhere. I looked up at the moon, it was so beautiful. Three years ago, if I was asked if I thought that I would survive a zombie apocalypse, I would have said "hell no." I thought about what life would have been like if things were still normal and we weren't running from the living dead. Chris and I would one year away from getting our bachelor's degree. Heck, I may have even had a boyfriend. My last one was horribly abusive. He didn't really get a chance to beat me much before I took a metal baseball bat to his head. That sort of ruined my faith in men. That doesn't make me lesbian, although I have thought about it; I just wanted to get my career finished with first. Then, my thoughts strayed to Chris. Since I have known him, he has never had a girlfriend. I never asked him why. It was definitely not because of his looks. He was really handso…ahhh!

I snapped my head towards the sound. It was coming from the side of the motel. I lifted my shotgun and slowly made my way around the corner. I look around and I see a girl with brown hair trying to get away from a zombie. I freeze for a few seconds. Another survivor? How? I snap out of my trance. I didn't really want to attract more of them, so I put down the shotgun and pulled my hunting knife out of its holder on my side and ran up behind the undead and wrapped my arm around its neck and stabbed it right on through the top of the skull.

**Bella's POV**

It felt like I was being sucked into a black hole, everything was dark. Then, the next thing I knew I was standing beside a motel in the middle of the desert. What the hell!? I took in my surroundings: There was the motel, behind me was a little shack, and there was someone crouched beside the motel.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Whoever it is spins around quickly. I couldn't stop myself from screaming. The person in front of me looked dead. Its skin was pale and deteriorating, and I could see several of its bones. When it looked at me, I could see the hunger in its eyes. When it started towards me I backed away. That's when I saw someone else come around the other side of the motel with a shotgun. It was kind of hard to see her features in the dark but I could tell it was a woman. At first I didn't think that she was going to do anything, she seemed frozen in place. Then, she lays the shotgun down and pulls out a knife and grabs the creature ( I'm not sure that I can call it a person) and stabs it directly on top of its skull. The creature stills and she lets it fall to the ground.

"Are you okay," she asked me.

"Yeah. What was that?"

"Umm…you don't know?"

I had no clue what she was talking about. What don't I know? I just give her a questioning look. She looks shocked for a second then holds out her hand for me to shake.

"What's your name?"

"Bella."

"I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you. Uhh…let's go inside and I can tell what's going on and then you can tell me how you got here. Sound good?"

I wasn't sure if I should follow her or not, but I figured that I really didn't know where I was so I should probably be with someone who does.

"Sure."

She turns and walks towards the front of the motel and I follow close behind, cautious of more weird creatures. Once we are inside, I see a man sitting at a table looking at a map. He has hair kind of like Jakes, and a small, muscular frame. He looks up as we walk through the door.

"Anna, are you okay? Who is this?"

I turn to Anna waiting for her response. I couldn't see her features very well outside because of the darkness but now, in the light, I could see her perfectly. She has dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Chris, this is Bella. Bella, this is Chris. She was attacked outside." She glances at me before continuing. "Chris, she doesn't know about the apocalypse."

Whoa! Hold on! Did she just say apocalypse!?

"What do you mean 'apocalypse'?"

She looks at me and says "The zombie apocalypse."

What is she talking about? I was just in Forks with Charlie and as far as I know there were no zombies. Wait! Charlie! Edward! Jake!

"Where the fuck am I?"

They both glance at each other and then me. Chris is the first to answer.

"You're in Salt Lake City, Utah. Why? Where did you think you were?"

"Home! In Forks, Washington, with Charlie! I am supposed to be getting married in one week! There is no way that all of that was fake!" There is an awkward silence, until Anna breaks it.

"How did you get here?"

"I was at home, lying in my bed, when I heard a humming sound coming from outside. I got up and went to my window to find out what it was, but all I could see was a light glow above the house. I figured that it was from the back yard, so I went downstairs and walked outside. There was a little humming ball of light floating in mid-air. It didn't look dangerous so I tried to touch it. When I got close to touching it the ball exploded and everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"So, you're telling us that there are more people out there? We aren't the only ones?"

"Well, I don't know about here, but where I'm from there are lots of people."

Then, I could see the excitement in their eyes, Chris's more than Anna's. I think that part of her didn't believe it. I think she wanted to believe me but they must have been alone for so long it must be hard. All of a sudden her face fell and she muttered a quick good night and walked off to another room. Chris turned to me and said "Don't worry about her. She hasn't been around people in so long; it takes a little more time for her to warm up. You should go find somewhere to sleep, too. We can work on finding out what happened to you in the morning." I just nodded and went to the room opposite the one Anna went in and lied down. I knew there was no point in trying to sleep, so I just laid there wondering when Edward would come.

**Edward's POV **

After the bachelor's party last night, I just sat down in the living room and thought about what is to take place tomorrow. I'm finally going to marry Bella. For a vampire, I feel so alive. Alice is on her way to pick up Bella as of right now and the others are getting everything ready for the ceremony. I get up and start to go upstairs to get dressed; however, before I could make it to the stairs, Alice flies through the front door.

"Bella's missing!"

**4 Hours Later (Still Edward's POV)**

We called all of the wedding guests and told them that the wedding was canceled. All we could tell them was family problems. The only ones that know that Bella is missing are us, the other clans, and the wolves. Charlie too, of course, but he is at the police station trying to see if he can find out anything. Right now, me and Emmett are at Charlie's come, trying to see if we can trace Bella's scent. But all we are getting is a dead end. We both keep losing the scent in the back yard. Even the "dogs" tried to trace her. The only other clue that we could pick up was a strange shift in the air. It felt like we were standing in two different places at once. We left Charlie's at sundown and ran home to see if Carlisle could find out what that meant.

When we were close to the house, I picked up a scent that I didn't expect. Jacob. He was here for the wedding. Well, he should be glad to know that it won't be taking place. The closer I got to the house, the clearer his thoughts became. Ha. He was thinking of a way to get Bella to change her mind. Yeah, right. True to my senses, the first person I see upon entering the yard was Jacob Black.

**Yay, another chapter! RxR please! Thank you!**


End file.
